fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Let's Go! Let's Fight! Because We Are Hopefully Pretty Cure!
Hopefully Precure Opening"Let's Go, Let's Fight! Because we are Hopefully Pretty cure" Lyrics: I want to be the one who I always want to be! I know it's difficult, so I won't give up and give it a try! *Music* Good morning, it's time to wake up! I want hope for my dreams, or just make it! It makes me super duper happy. My wish is like a jewel, I believe it will come true Because it shows me the future of my dreams! There are tears that won't disappear So I'll erase them with the eraser of My Sweet Heart! I'll never forget... Our heartful memories! refrain Let's go! Let's fight for our dreams and protect it! Because we don't want to lose it and fall in despair! So you have to believe in the future! And forget your bad memories I say it because we are... Hopefully Prettty Cure~! Full: I want to be the one who I always want to be! I know its difficult so I won't give up and give it a try''' ' Good morning it's time to wake up, I want to hope for my dreams! Or just make it! It makes me super duper happy! ' ' My wish is like a jewel, I believe it will come true because it shows me the future of my dream! ' ' There are theirs that won't disappear, I’ll erase them with the eraser of my sweet heart! I’ll never forget our heart full memories! ' ' Let's go! Let's fight for our dreams and protect it! Because we don't want to lose it and fall in despair! So you have to believe in the future! And forget your dark memories, I say it because we are...Hopefully Pretty cure! ' ' Good night, its time to sleep! I want to dream about my future, I cannot wait! It makes me super duper nervous! ' ' My fantasy is like a diamond! I believe I can create them even real! This gonna be amazing! ' ' There are theirs that won't disappear, I’ll erase them with the eraser of my sweet heart! I’ll never forget our secret promise! ' ' Let's Dream! Let's fight to win for our future! Because we want to shine until the far golden future! So you have to believe in yourself! And forget your dark past, I say it because we are...Hopefully Pretty cure! ' ' The sweetness of believe gave me power! I want to dream,to shine and believe in myself,and never give up,yes never! I do everything for my golden future! ' ' Let's go! Let's fight for our dreams and protect it! Because we don't want to lose it and fall in despair! So you have to believe in the future! And forget your dark memories, I say it because we are...Hopefully Pretty cure! ' ''' Let's Dream! Let's fight to win for our future! Because we want to shine until the far golden future! So you have to believe in yourself! And forget your dark past, I say it because we are...Hopefully Pretty cure! Pretty cure❤ Category:Songs Category:Hopefully Precure